1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a display device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a display device having an improved display quality and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An active matrix display device includes a thin film transistor, which is a switching device or a driving device, and a display device connected to the thin film transistor. The display device may display an image by signals received through the thin film transistor.
A display device also includes a passivation layer that covers the thin film transistor, and the passivation layer may include an inorganic layer or an organic layer. The inorganic layer and the inorganic layer may expose a part of the thin film transistor through a patterning process.
However, a surface of the organic layer may be damaged while etching the inorganic layer, and the roughness of the inorganic layer surface may be increased.
The increase in the surface roughness of the organic layer may cause a defect of a subsequent process, which may degrade the display quality of the display device.